youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Rules
Here on Wikitubia, there are rules upon creating a page for any YouTube channel or related article. Please read these rules before editing a page. 500 Subscribers If a YouTuber's subscribers are hidden, the user must show proof that the channel had the minimum requirement BEFORE the subscribers were hidden. A YouTuber page will only be accepted if the channel has 500 or more subscribers, as well as uploaded video content. If the page does not follow that rule, it will be deleted. For more information about this, please check the 'Creating a Page' tab. "Question: Why do we have a 500 subscriber rule?" The reasoning for the 500 subscribers rule is because the Wikitubia staff even active contributors cannot keep up with every page on Wikitubia. If we would allow everyone to create a page there would be way too many pages to maintain on here. So to make sure there is a chance to monitor pages here and there and to patrol new pages, this rule is used to slow down on new pages being created. Categories When adding categories, please remember we only will be using the following: Male YouTubers '''or '''Female YouTubers, what country they were born in (ex: American YouTubers, Canadian YouTubers), the year the user joined (ex: Users that joined in 2008, Users that joined in 2009), a content category such as Gaming YouTubers '''if they make gaming content, and lastly, subscriber categories for people who have '''only surpassed one million subscribers or more. Acceptable Million Subscriber categories are 1 Million – 5 Million, then in intervals of 5 Million each time (ex. 10 million, then 15 million, 20 million, etc.). More categories are added later on, but for now, these are the only ones that can be added. Make sure to only use existing categories, apart from the Nationality category, where you can add a nationality only if the nationality has not ever been listed before as a category. Ensure that the same "Nationality YouTubers" format is used if decided to do so. Other Acceptable Categories: * Anime YouTubers * Beauty YouTubers * Commentary YouTubers * Cooking YouTubers * Deceased YouTubers * Educational YouTubers * Film YouTubers * Gaming YouTubers * LGBT YouTubers * One Billion Views * YouTube Animators * YouTube Artists * YouTube Musicians * YouTube Poopers * YouTube Pranksters * YouTube Vloggers * YouTube Reactors * YouTube Readers * YouTube Reviewers Additionally, do not add categories to non-YouTube Channel articles – that is an Administrative action only. If any other categories are added they will be deleted. If you add a category we don't currently use, regardless as to what page is, you will be warned. If done again, you will be blocked for a day. If blocked for the third time for it, you will proceed to be banned. If you have an idea for a category, please contact the admins so they can decide on if it is a good fit to have on this Fandom. Images All images used on Wikitubia must be named in a way that explains or describes the picture. For example, if the picture is of Felix Kjellberg from PewDiePie, rename it to be PewDiePie.png. If that's taken, you can change the file format to a .jpg, or rename it to PewDiePieIRL.png, PewDiePieIcon.png, or something similar, as long as it's relevant. This is to keep Wikitubia organized, as well as to avoid image duplicates, help with the creation of galleries, and making image searching significantly easier. The action is very simple to do. When you go to upload an image, view the picture to name it properly: Additionally, please do not upload duplicates of the same image. This wastes space and clutters Wikitubia. If you have a higher quality version of an image, click on it to head to its image page and click "upload a new version of this file." This will keep the image title the same and replace all existing versions with your new image. Fanart is also not acceptable on Wikitubia. Official logo images or real images are acceptable, but, in order to respect Creative Commons laws, Wikitubia will NOT allow fanart. Refrain from uploading sexually explicit/pornographic images on the site. In case they are deemed too inappropriate, they will be deleted. If a picture on Wikitubia does not follow these rules, they will be deleted. You will also receive a warning the first time it is noticed by an admin, and if it happens after that you will receive a 1 day ban from Wikitubia. Another day will be added if the rule proceeds to be broken each time after. Creating a Page When making a page, please keep in mind Wikitubia is predominantly trying to add channels that make videos and have somewhat of subscriber following in order to maintain a quality standard. This isn't to say that if the page doesn't have a large number of subscribers it's not going to be on here, but we do have to draw the line somewhere. You may not have channels that don't make any videos or have less than 500 subscribers, or else your page will be deleted. *Please do not just add a small sentence that says something about subscribing to this channel or just pasting the URL. The minimum requirement for information is 5 sentences (or 1 paragraph) regarding the YouTube channel, the person running it, and/or anything else you can think of. Pages that don't follow this format will be deleted within 24 hours. *One page per YouTube Channel/person. All information can be added on one page. If a person has multiple channels, they must also be added to the same page unless an admin changes it or if the channel is run under separate brand identities or creators. *Please note that we should always have pages in English. If it's not English, the page will be deleted immediately. *Please write facts, not your opinion of the channel, which will also delete the page within 24 hours regardless of how many sentences. *In order to maintain the quality standard, we encourage you to make sure your page isn't filled with incorrect spelling, grammar or punctuation. You may take sites like thepunctuationguide as a reference. *If needed, you may use reference links to prove that the information added to the page is trustworthy. This is in place to minimize edit warrants, which are a wiki offense. Do '''not' insert birthdays you find on famousbirthdays.com. They have been known to give out false information.'' If you add a channel that has less than the required subscriber limit (500), you will be sent a message from an admin. But if you add the page again while the channel is still below the required limit (500), you will get a block. First block = 1 day, second block = 3 days, and third block = banned indefinite. If a page about the YouTube channel with less than 500 subscribers gets deleted, but the channel later on reaches the minimum requirement (500), you may ask a Content Moderator/Admin to restore it, in-case you did insert information before it's deletion. Behavior Both rude behavior and hate speech will NOT be tolerated under any circumstance. Wikitubia is both an informative and safe place for users and creators alike – and measures to prevent such a place will result in a very lengthy block or banned indefinitely. What is hate speech? Hate speech is NOT stating that you dislike a YouTuber or critiquing their work or any other comment without a positive connotation – but is any speech or display that attacks, threatens, or insults a person or group. Rude behavior is a much simpler topic – be kind to others while using Wikitubia. This includes limiting curse/mature words. People of all ages view YouTube, and as such, people of all ages are permitted to view Wikitubia. Comments considered creepy (such as saying "I know where this YouTuber lives!" or "I have their Skype if you want it" are an invasion of a YouTubers privacy and also should not be left on an article, or in the comments). Depending on the comment considered "rude", users will be given a warning from an admin to a ban. This will up to the admin's discretion. Spam If you are found adding spam, unwanted, or untrue statements on a user page (unless you have 100% proof to back it up), you might be given a warning or possibly blocked on the spot it depends on the situation. If you do get a warning and it happens again you will be blocked from Wikitubia. It will be up to the admin for how long you will be blocked. Blocked vs Banned Being blocked and being banned are two different things. *'If you are blocked', that means that you can come back on Wikitubia after a certain amount of time. *'If you are banned', that means you are not allowed to edit on Wikitubia anymore and your username will receive a ban of infinite duration. If you have been blocked three times on Wikitubia, you will be banned. This rule does not include the spam rule. Usernames If you are using the name of a YouTuber in your username (popular or not) you will be blocked. Having the name of a YouTuber in Wikitubia could lead someone to think that their favorite YouTuber is on the site and could tarnish their name, spread false information, and so on. It is only acceptable if the word "Fan" or something similar is at the end of the name (such as, "PewDiePieFan"), indicating you are not the named YouTuber. Blog Rules Wikitubia Blogs are how the community interacts with each other. However, there are some rules to be followed, or you will end up with severe blocking or even bans. *'No spamming', spamming on blog posts are taken as a serious offense and it will not be tolerated. If you spam, you will receive a 1-week block and your blog post will be deleted. If repeated again, it will result in an indefinite ban. *'No Hate speech', hate speech is oftentimes very annoying and brings the worst in all users. If you are seen doing this action you will receive a 1-day block and if repeated again, a week block, further until you get banned. *'Swearing' is allowed, unless used in a hostile way, such as harassment towards other users. Staff will not tolerate this and can give you an immediate ban. *'No Harassing', harassing other users is a serious offense. Users will be banned on the first sight of these messages (though message wall talking will still be enabled, so if you want to discuss the situation with an admin, do as you please). Privacy Here on Wikitubia, we try to respect the content creators' privacy. If anyone is caught adding the home address (regardless if it is real or fake) you will be banned. Adding last names are allowed but if we get messages from creators requesting us to not publicly show their last name or their full name, we will honor that request. If someone is adding the last name/name to a page where the creator has asked us not to add it (again, regardless if it is real or fake), they will be banned. Videos When adding a video to this Fandom, please remember to add it to a person page. If it is seen that you are just adding videos without adding them to their respective pages you will receive a warning, then if continued you will be blocked. Nudity/Sexual Explicit Content Nudity or otherwise sexually explicit content should not be uploaded onto the site. Further, articles on Wikitubia should not revolve around a channel that purely exists for sexual explicit/pornographic purposes and holds no history on YouTube as a creator. If the YouTube channel is sexual in nature but involves a YouTube personality that has engaged in history revolving around a YouTube community or YouTube itself in which an archive of the event would be necessary and informative, an exception can be made. This does not include YouTube personalities who are provocative in nature, however, please refrain from uploading images of said personality that are too revealing. In-case they are deemed too inappropriate, they will be deleted. Bots At this current time, the only bot accounts that can be used on this wiki are ones that are official and have been marked by Fandom staff as a bot account. In addition, the only people who can run official bot accounts are bureaucrats. Any user editing using the bot feature on there account will be given a warning at first, then blocked other times if used again. Using the bot feature on a non bot account makes it seem like you have more edits then you really did. Edit Warrant An edit warrant is where 2 users undo each of their edits in one page due to a disagreement between each other. If you are in a situation where you are edit warring with someone, please message them on their message wall or the live chat. Explain your reasoning as to why your edit should be published with research to back-up your reasoning. If the edit warrant continues after discussing, please contact an Admin or Content Moderator. If you are the user with incorrect information, or your edits were not published, please do not harass or get frustrated with the people that were involved. This can result in getting blocked or banned if continued. You can also get blocked after continuing the edit warrant that was already concluded. Vandalism Vandalism is a common problem inside FANDOM and, of course, on Wikitubia. If you are caught vandalizing a page on Wikitubia and depending on how strong your vandalism was, you will be blocked between 1 week or up to an indefinite ban. This can also result in getting blocked across FANDOM, meaning you cannot edit on any Wiki inside FANDOM. ---- Wikitubia is for YouTube Channels predominately. Unless an admin adds or approves of it, all pages that are not about a YouTube channel or highly relevant to YouTube will be given 24 hours or days to change it appropriately, and if not done, will be deleted. Admins will have the final say on how the pages look. There is a certain layout in which articles are organized on each page, please use other pages as examples on how the article should look (for example, take a look at Tanya Zhang, PewDiePie and Tobuscus pages for reference). Refer to those pages and ensure the page you're making at least looks similar to those. When naming the page, please remember that Wikitubia goes by whatever the name used is on the official YouTube channel itself. If there are any other questions, contact one of our admins. Category:Community